robthurmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Thurman
Robyn 'Rob' Thurman is the writer of the Cal Leandros series (7 novels), the Trickster series (2 novels), and the Korsak Brothers series (2 novels). Website RobThurman.net | Official Home of Cal & Niko, Trixa & Leo, Zeke & Griffin and The Korsak Brothers Official Press Bio Rob Thurman has written three series for Penguin Putnam’s imprint ROC FANTASY: The CAL LEANDROS Novels, The TRICKSTER Novels, and The CHIMERA Novels. Debut novel NIGHTLIFE, was released in 2006. There is now thirteen books to date and is releasing the ninth book in the CAL LEANDROS Novels in 2014. Outside of series work, ALL SEEING EYE, a paranormal thriller, was written as a stand alone novel and several stories have been contributed to the Charlaine Harris & Toni L.P. Kelner Anthology, WOLFSBANE AND MISTLETOE as well as three other anthologies: COURTS OF THE FEY, CARNIEPUNK, and KICKING IT. Although Rob does not write Young Adult, the first Urban Fantasy book in The CAL LEANDROS Series—NIGHTLIFE—has received a 2011 Eliot Rosewater Award Nomination for Excellence in High School Libraries—rather to the author’s bemusement as Rob would be the first to say the books are not for younger teens. Apparently, the librarians and teens disagree. Rob’s work is dark, non-stop action from beginning to end, rife with purely evil sarcasm as sharp as a switchblade—and probably nearly as illegal. If one shoved the most sarcastic of comedians, THE SHINING, and PULP FICTION into a wood-chipper, the result would be what Rob aims to deliver in all novels, but especially the Urban Fantasy novels–proof that you can have humor, violence, and fear all simultaneously in one kick-ass moment. Rob Thurman lives in rural Indiana—land of endless fields, infinite cows and where dial-up is still the only soul-crushing option. ~ RobThurman.net | ABOUT THE AUTHOR Personal Bio Like many writers, I had many interesting and sundry jobs after college. Some fairly decent paying, some not, but all with one thing in common: the ability to suck the soul from your body and leave you a withered, bitter husk. Of course, I still looked good, but I was nothing more than a shell of my former self. And so I turned to writing with little to no expectations, and wasn’t that a lucky thing? People ask…how did you get published? Call the Vatican, because as far as I can tell, it was a full-fledged miracle. Time after time, authors will tell of how they were rejected by everyone under the sun. Hey, there’s a reason they say it. It’s true. All hail to Anne, the most amazing, wonderful, and damn discerning editor in the world. I’d kiss her feet if only she’d walk a little slower. As for my personal life, I wish I could say I was a master of martial arts, but, damn…the dojo is so far away. But Bruce Lee is right here on the television. Or I could say I was a thrill seeker…there was that one impulse to skydive, but after you see one stout guy just a little too heavy for his parachute do a belly flop in a cornfield instead of landing on his feet, you change your mind pretty quickly. There’s always the fascinating hobby of hanging around the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section of the bookstore in the hopes of someone picking up my book. I could then tackle them and say, yes, I wrote that. Shall I sign it? Yeah, I gave it some consideration, but visions of security tossing me out on my ass as some sort of psycho biblio-stalker gave me second thoughts. I am a dog person (if you don’t have a dog, how do you live?)… and every dog I adopt is from a shelter. They were full grown, already house trained, and grateful as hell. Think about it next time you’re looking for a Fang or a Fluffy. If you’re a pure-bred dog snob, they fill the shelters as well. If that doesn’t convince you, think financially. $250 to a breeder or $25 to save a life. I adopted two pure-bred registered Siberian Huskies, one from a rescue organization and one from Death Row at a pound on his very last day. Both were the best dogs I’ve ever had. ~ RobThurman.net | ABOUT THE AUTHOR Series and Books Cal Leandros series # Nightlife (2006) # Moonshine (2007) # Madhouse (2008) # Deathwish (2009) # Roadkill (2010) # Blackout (2011) # Doubletake (2012) # Slashback (Mar 2013) # Downfall (2014) Trickster series # Trick of the Light (2009) # The Grimrose Path (2010) Korsak Brothers series # Chimera (2010) # Basilisk (2011) See Also * * * External Link Author: *RobThurman.net | Official Home of Cal & Niko, Trixa & Leo, Zeke & Griffin and The Korsak Brothers *'Rob Thurman - Urban Fantasy Wiki' *Rob Thurman - Wikipedia *Rob Thurman - Penguin Books USA Bibliography: *RobThurman.net | Official Site of NYT Bestselling Author Rob Thurman *RobThurman.net | Thrillers - RobThurman.net *'Rob Thurman - Urban Fantasy Wiki' *Rob Thurman (Author of Nightlife) ~ Goodreads *Rob Thurman ~ FF *Rob Thurman - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Rob Thurman Author Page ~ Shelfari *FictFact - Rob Thurman author of Cal and Niko Leandros, Trickster, Chimera series *Rob Thurman | LibraryThing *Rob Thurman - Cal Leandros Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Reviews: *Rob Thurman | RT Book Reviews Community: *(7) NYT Bestselling Author Rob Thurman *Rob Thurman (Rob_Thurman) on Twitter *Far Side of Lazy ~ Live Journal